The Bailey Family/Transcript
The Naughty Step Jo: "Why don't we all play a game?" get out the game and begin playing. Billy pushes a piece over on purpose Jo: "Billy, Billy look at Jo-Jo. No! We're playing the game. Don't push the pieces over. Okay?" does it again Jo: "Billy, if you do that again, I'm going to put you on the Naughty Step. Do you understand me?" nods Jo: "Right, then you be a good boy, please." Jo: "When you do explain things to him..." pushes over the piece again Jo: "That you give him praise for doing." Stacie: "Billy!" Jadyn: "Billy, okay, go on the Naughty Step." Jo: "Billy, did you just push that piece over? Did you? You know what? Sit on the Naughty Step please. Off you go onto the Naughty Step." Jo: "The Naughty Step works because it's a place where the child can sit down and reflect on the behavior that wasn't acceptable." puts Billy on the step Jo: "This is not acceptable. We are playing a game. You do not ruin it. Now, you stay on that step please, until you can be a good boy." Jo: "Stacie gave me this glance like. God, he's on the step. It's worked." The Naughty Room Stacy: Jadyn it's quiet time. It's not time to play with bats and balls you can sit in your room and play quietly...Jadyn..Jadyn come here 1..Jadyn looks at Stacie in a rude way Stacie: if you talk to me like that again you're gonna go downstairs in the naughty room. Do you understand? Stacie: You don't give me those dirty looks and walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Do you understand? slams the door in Stacies face Jo: What was that? Jo: No way should Jadyn be speaking to her mother and addressing her in that manner. Jo: Go in there and explain to Jadyn I'm not putting up with her Backtalking anymore don't just go and slam the door in your mothers face Stacie: Jadyn come here. Look at me right here. You don't talk to me that way and you don't walk into your room and slam your door just because you're mad. Jo: Why does she slam the door in you Stacie? Stacie: it's rude to slam the door in people Jadyn. Do you understand? Jo: Jadyn did not speak to her and down she went into the naughty room . Stacie: You're gonna stay here until I come and get you Jo: Why is she going to stay there? Stacie: Because you don't treat people the way you're treating me especially your parents. Jo: Good for you. I'm glad you're taking a stand because she's a 6 year old girl and she needs to have manners and respect for her mother. 6 minutes in the Naughty Room Stacie: Jadyn you were in here because you were not talking politely to mom you're having attitude and giving me dirty looks you don't talk to me that way that's not respectful I'm not gonna put up with it anymore. OK, you need to tell me that you're sorry. Jadyn: Sorry Stacie: No, look at me and say it. Jadyn: Sorry. Stacie: What are sorry for? Jadyn: For being mean to you. Stacie: Being mean to me? Are you gonna try harder not to be? OK. Stacie Thank you come here give me a Hug and a Kiss Category:Transcripts